One of the Losers
January 29th, 10:45 AM Wildomar, Elsinore High School AM | Edited 10:31:52 AM Arbi: The bell rings and all the students head to their next classroom. Lucas's next class is Biology, which has made him very happy to attend because of the substitute teacher, Mrs. Haleger. She's an overweight white woman that hopelessly doesn't understand Biology and has run out of homework to give because the real teacher has been absent for over a week now. She can be seen sitting behind her desk as Lucas enters the room, most of the students are already inside the classrom at their desks talking among themselves. AM Omniance: Lucas: He lets his backpack fall off of his shoulder and slowly walks towards the back of the class to get the far seat in the corner. AM Arbi: The bell rings. Mrs. Haleger: She looks up from the Biology book at the clock nervously, like she was trying to figure today's lesson before teaching it but just didn't have enough time. She stands up, looking around the class. Almost every student is ignoring her, many of them having gotten used to just talking during that class. She clears her throat. AM Arbi: Some of the students turn their attention to her but some of the popular kids keep talking. Mrs. Haleger: She clears her throat loudly, making a strange noise in the process. She mumbles. What in the world was that noise? She nervously speaks up. Now class, settle down. You'll have time to mingle amongst yourselves during lunch. She sits back down behind her desk and looks down at her book. Everyone take out your books and turn to page... 160. AM Omniance: Lucas: He watches the teacher strangely, pulling out his book but not bothering to open it, he just slides it across his desk and turns it to be square with the desk as he continues to watch the substitute. AM Arbi: Mrs. Haleger: She's looking down at her book, visible sweat on her forehead from trying to figure out today's lesson. Let's see... Today we're going to learn about... She pauses and looks down at the book, as if she read something wrong. Wait... She reads it again. That can't be right. She puts her finger on the Biology book and reads it again. Hom... Homeo...Stasis. That appears to be the word. Homeostasis. She pulls on her shirt, as if she couldn't breathe. Would anyone like to tell the class what Homeostatis is? AM Omniance: Some kid on the football team speaks out. Is that, like, when a guy likes other guys? Lucas: He sighs quietly, slowly sinking into his seat. AM Arbi: Shane: He laughs. I don't know. You'll have to ask Lucas and his brother, they know exactly what it means. Two of the cheerleaders look over at him and giggle loudly with a few other students. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks over at Shane. Says the guy who likes to undress uncomfortably close to his teammates in the locker room. Your mom thought I was pretty straight with her all last night. AM Arbi: None of the students laugh, Lucas realizes they're looking towards the doorway. Mr. Hammer. He's suddenly standing at the door, having opened it while everyone was giggling before. AM Omniance: Lucas: He groans quietly to himself. Typical... AM Arbi: Mr. Hammer: A replacement has been found. He looks towards the substitute. You're relieved, Mrs. Haleger. You won't have to deal with these miscreants any longer. Mrs. Halger: She sighs in great relief and grabs today's assignment off the desk, fanning herself. Oh thank God. She grabs her stuff, putting it all into her purse briefcase before running out of the classroom. AM Arbi: Mr. Hammer: He looks around at the classroom, making sure no one speaks out of line. Allow me to introduce to you your new Biology Teacher. He opens the doorway. This way Dr. Kh'er. Dr. Kh'er: A man wearing a labcoat steps into the classroom. Unlike Mrs. Haleger he doesn't look nervous at all. Dr. Kh'er, yes that's right. Thank you. Mr. Hammer: This will be your new Biology teacher for the remainder of the semester. I take it you can handle things from here? He looks at him. Dr. Kh'er: There is no doubt in my mind, Mr. Hammer. They are only children afterall. Mr. Hammer: Don't let that fool you, Dr. Kh'er. He looks back at all the students, specifically Lucas. Remember, you will have a clean nose, so keep it clean, or we'll clean it for you. He smiles slightly before stepping out of the class. AM Omniance: Lucas: He quietly stares at the teacher, knowing him from the cabin in the woods. He whispers quietly to himself. The hell is he doing here? A girl in class murmurs loud enough for the students to hear but not really for the teachers to pay attention. Who doesn't blow their nose? Another girl near to her says. It's just a saying Heather... Heather: Saying what? Do I have something in my nose? The guy from earlier who made the gay joke about Homeostasis pipes in. Yeah you better go to the bathroom Heather. Heather: She scoffs and looks at their new Teacher. Can I use the bathroom? AM Arbi: Dr. Kh'er: He goes up to the blackboard and writes his name out on it with chalk while everyone talks. After he turns around to look at Heather. You, what is your name? AM Omniance: Heather: ...Heather. AM Arbi: Dr. Kh'er: Heather. He steps to the side of the chalkboard and looks at it. No, I don't see your name up here. Why is that, you think? AM Omniance: Heather: ...Because I'm going to the bathroom? AM | Edited 11:45:27 AM Arbi: Dr. Kh'er: No, Heather. It's because you're not the teacher. I'm the teacher! My title grants me the power to speak. But not you, Heather. As a student you shall raise your hand before you speak. I will call on you and only then will you be allowed to speak. Any students who do follow these rules will find themselves in Saturday Detention. Do I make myself clear? AM Omniance: Heather: So am I going to detention this Saturday? AM Omniance: A few of the kids just sigh in annoyance. AM Arbi: Dr. Kh'er: A few minutes later he's writing on the blackboard again. In the corner of the room, infront of the class Heather is sitting on a stool with a dunce cap. Your substitute has done nothing this past week. We will make up for that by the end of this week by tripling your homework. If you wish to pass my class you will cancel your plans for this weekend. These homework assignments will reflect half of your final grade. Study them carefully and you will pass... Skip over any of them and you fail. He turns around to look at the students. Playtime is over, children. AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs quietly as the rest of the class moans in annoyance. AM | Edited 11:45:10 AM Arbi: The rest of class with his new teacher Dr. Kh'er was the most difficult time Lucas has had in a class to date. Much of the class has no assignments to write out and is mostly taking notes and being called on to answer questions on the subject. The homework assignments was the worst part, almost ten pages stapled together. Dr. Kh'er assured everyone that the homework assignments were easy to fill out, it was studying for the test that would be difficult. By the end of class every student left the room exhausted but happy that it was finally lunch time. AM Omniance: Lucas: He slides the homework into has backpack and zips it closes. He walks out of the class, taking a moment to look at the teacher, wondering if he should say something or not before leaving. He barely gets the last box of pizza as the lunch lady runs out and then heads to where he sits with his brother. For the passed week Leena has been sitting with Mandy Lane and Isaac at the tables near the center of the quad with a few of the more popular kids, so it's just been him, Yuri, and Odie at lunch most days. AM Arbi: Yuri: He's mostly been talking to Odie about some of the new weed he got ahold of but after awhile he notices something wrong with Lucas. Hey, you okay? You look tired. AM Omniance: Lucas: He's eating quietly for a moment before responding. You remember that doctor that was doing all that weird shit up at Mandy's cabin? AM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head. AM Omniance: Lucas: I guess you were bitten by that... Snake... Anyway... He's the new biology teacher, and he's given us a near semester's worth of homework that needs to be done by Monday. AM Arbi: Yuri: That sucks. I still have substitutes in both Math and History... Did they say what happened to your old teacher? AM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs. Nope. Odie: He throws his tray on the table and sits down, dropping his bag on the ground next to him. He's eating some microwaved mini-burgers from the cafeteria with a small carton of chocolate milk and some chips. What's up guys? PM Arbi: Yuri: Not much. He takes a drink from his soda. Lucas has a new biology teacher. Said he's giving him a ton of homework. PM Omniance: Odie: Yeah I saw the Hammer man walkin him to your class from Aldritch's. How's that goin? Lucas: He's a tyrant. Odie: He fakes a sad face. Too bad. Glad I didn't take biology this year. Lucas: He sighs and just keep eating. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at the tables towards the middle of the school campus, seeing Leena over there. I don't get it. Leena acted like she hated Mandy just a few weeks ago but now they look like they're bestfriends. He shakes his head. And you wanted to ask her out... PM Omniance: Odie: You were going to ask Leena out? Lucas: After I got a job maybe. He's just looking at his food as he eats and speaks. It's not like she's not our friend, I think she's just sick of us because... Yeah. PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm not sure how you're gonna pull it off but if you really do like her then go for it. The three of them suddenly hear a few gasps from some nearby students. Some people begin to stand up and look over to the source of the commotion. The three of them turn around and see Ricky being pushed down by the tallest jock, Daniel. Normally he'd be able to hold his ground but without his arm he falls to the floor. Shane: We saw you at the arcade with those losers, Ricky. You really think we're gonna let you sit with us now? Get the hell out of here. PM Omniance: Blake: Yeah, know your place now dweeb. He's standing off to the side of the others with his arms crossed. PM Arbi: Ricky: He gets back to his feet, looking at Blake and the rest of the jocks. Is that how it's going to be? After everything we've been through? Don't think I'm coming out of this as the victim. He points at Daniel. You're an idiot. He points at Shane. You're a faggot. He points at Blake. And you're the worst one of all, Blake. You're a fucking steroid user. PM Omniance: Blake: He shrugs. Urine tests keep comin back negative loser. PM Omniance: Lucas: He murmurs, Should we... Help him or something? PM Arbi: Ricky: Because it's not your piss! You take everyone else's like the little bitch you are! He walks away from them. PM Omniance: Odie: Rough, seeing the jocks kick down one of their own like that. He unwraps one of the hamburgers from he plastic it's in and takes a bite out of it, watching Ricky. You guys made all his boyfriends break up with him, nice goin. PM Arbi: Yuri: He narrows his eyes at Odie and looks back at Ricky, watching him head back to the parking lot. PM | Edited 12:49:17 PM Omniance: Lucas: The guy lost an arm, you have to feel bad for him... Odie: Didn't he string you up to the flag pole outside school? Lucas: I already got them back for that... Well most of them. Odie: Wait you were the one that burned their cars?! Lucas: He gets up, grabbing his stuff and running after Ricky. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes another drink from his soda and lets Lucas go after Ricky alone. Lucas isn't able to find Ricky in the parking lot but sees him on the sidewalk nearby, sitting down. PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks near to him, but stops about ten feet away. ...You good? He says it, unsure of how Ricky will react. PM Arbi: Ricky: That dumb giant pushed me when I wasn't looking... I could've taken them all on if I wanted to. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks out into the parking lot for a moment and then back to Ricky. You can get back at them some other way. You don't always have to win fights. PM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up and looks back at Lucas. He makes a quick glance at the two spots in the parking lot with burn marks all over them. You did that, right? PM Omniance: Lucas: He just crosses his arms over his chest, not saying anything, but not denying it either. After a moment he begrudgingly says Maybe. PM Arbi: Ricky: He laughs to himself. You're one dangerous guy, Vera. I like that. He looks back at the burn marks on the ground. I know those guys are gonna try to jump me after school after what I said... What do you say we skip our last two classes and head over to the arcade? PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs slightly, not wanting to stay in school after the massive dump of homework in his lap, but he doesn't want to miss more classes either. ...Well, umm... I dunno man. He sighs. Yeah I guess I'll go.